The present invention relates in general to hats, and in particular, to a wind-resistant washable hat and method of manufacture.
Hats are becoming more popular in everyday use, especially during sporting and recreational activities. This is partly due to increased awareness of the health effects of ultraviolet light. Thus, hats provide protection from the sun and rain. Hats may also be purchased for aesthetic reasons.
Despite the benefits provided by hats, hats are susceptible to being blown off by the wind. Several methods of more permanently affixing the hat to the head have been implemented. Chin straps secure some hats, but straps may be uncomfortable for the wearer and aesthetically unpleasing.
Another solution, which is popular with women""s hats, is hat pins. Hat pins are designed to secure the hat to the wearer""s hair by piercing through the hat, capturing a layer of hair, and re-piercing the hat. The layer of hair becomes trapped between the shaft of the pin and the hat, which results in fastening the hat to the head. Not only are hat pins a potentially dangerous solution, they may also be uncomfortable for the wearer. Blowing wind or an unplanned hat removal could pull the wearer""s hair.
Some hats have an elastic band integrated into the hat that allows the hat to grip the wearer""s head. Differences in head sizes may alter the effectiveness of this solution. The hat may fit too tightly on a wearer with a large head, while a wearer with a smaller head might not have an adequate fit.
All of these sizing solutions may fail if a particular hat also incorporates a rigid brim. In strong winds, rigid brims create a wing-like surface, which may generate enough lift to overcome any of the above-mentioned means for securing the hat to the head. Not only is hat loss embarrassing for the wearer, it is also expensive. Many hats have been blown into rivers and lakes; never to be seen again.
Hats also typically require special cleaning. Often hats must be dry cleaned or placed in special holders before washing. After being cleaned several times, the fabric tends to separate and bubble up, especially on the brim. Some hats attempt to compensate for this by adding numerous stitches in the brim to reduce the effect of water and cleaning on the brim.
There is, therefore, a need for a hat that is wind-resistant, washable and resilient.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the hat comprises a top, a band and a brim. The band has an upper portion and a lower portion, the upper portion of the band is attached to the perimeter of the top. The brim is attached to the lower portion of the band. The brim comprises a fusing material disposed between a first brim layer and a second brim layer to bond the first brim layer to the second brim layer.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the hat comprises a top, a top lining, a band lining having an upper portion and a lower portion, a band having an upper portion and a lower portion, a brim, a brim binding, and an adjustable sash or leather band. The upper portion of the band is attached to the perimeter of the top, the perimeter of the top lining and the upper portion of the band lining. The brim is attached to the lower portion of the band and the lower portion of the band lining. The brim comprises a fusing material disposed between a first brim layer and a second brim layer to bond the first brim layer to the second brim layer. A brim binding is folded over the perimeter of the first and second brim layers and attached to the first and second brim layers. The adjustable sash or leather band is disposed around the band.
The present invention also provides a method of manufacturing a hat. The method comprises the steps of attaching an upper portion of a band to the perimeter of a top, bonding a first brim layer to a second brim layer using a fusing material disposed between the first brim layer and the second brim layer, and attaching the bonded first and second brim layers to a lower portion of the band.
Other features and advantages of the present invention shall be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.